Takato Matsuki
300px|right|thumb|Character Song: Across The Tears Takato Matsuki, known as in Japan, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series and one of the three main protagonists. Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, like his hero Tai Kamiya, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. He had a crush on Jeri Katou (Juri Katou) throughout the series (he openly admits it). Takato cares about all of his friends and their Digimon expressly Renamon because he was the only one to ask if she is all right when she got hurt all the time. Takato was voiced by Makoto Tsumura in Japanese and Brian Beacock in English. Takato is somewhat the leader of the Tamers. Appearances Digimon Tamers Takato is an only child. He comes from a family who runs their very own bakery. Takato is extremely imaginative and loves to be creative, so he likes drawing. One day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently acquired D-Power scans the drawings to create his new partner, donning yellow goggles to show his Digimon tamer status as leader, that and he likes to copy his hero, the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure; Tai Kamiya. At first he's not very good at battling (an example is the battle between Guilmon and Devidramon he was using cards that made things worse and the only reason that they won was his caring about Guilmon caused him to digivolve into Growlmon) but as time goes on he gets better at it (an example of this is the fight with IceDevimon an enemy even Kyubimon couldn't destroy but he'd gotten good enough at battling that he used the perfect combo on Guilmon that he was able to destroy IceDevimon easily without even digivolving to Growlmon). He seems to have a deep bond with Guilmon and when Guilmon was mortally wounded by the tiger Deva Mihiramon, he had some kind of dream where he and Guilmon (as Growlmon) talked where he said that he wasn't worthy to be a Tamer but if Growlmon still wanted to fight he'd help. This caused him to get a Blue Card and Growlmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon thanks to it and destroyed his foe. WarGrowlmon told him that he was worthy and thanked him for fighting with him. During the fight with Vikarlamon when everyone else had given up he stepped up and through his bond with WarGrowlmon shared his own energy and strength with him. Takato and WarGrowlmon's combined strength freed WarGrowlmon and destroyed Vikarlamon who before was too powerful to be beaten. The death of Leomon in episode 34 unbalances Takato's mind and in his blood-lust for Beelzemon, he forces WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to the Mega level. However, just like his hero had done in the show, his dark emotions got the best of him, and twisted the evolution and WarGrowlmon darkdigivolved into Megidramon, as well as causing his Digivice to overload and shatter. In the following episode, realizing what he had done and what his partner meant to him, Takato reached the Guilmon inside Megidramon and caused him to revert back to Guilmon. He wanted to help Guilmon fight Beelzemon so badly at that point that they digivolved together (called Biomerging) to form Gallantmon and defeated Beelzemon. Takato received a new Digivice (with gold-colored accents) as a result. Takato's imagination often gets the best of him, and he can occasionally let his feelings or his imagination cloud his judgment. He tends to act goofy, carefree and childish, but is capable of donning a more adult image when circumstances become serious. Battle Of Adventurers Takato took Guilmon with him to Okinawa, where he was to stay with his cousin, Kai, and his grandfather. Initially, Takato didn't want to go but he soon after liked the experience of the islands. When Digimon started showing up in Okinawa, Takato, Guilmon and Kai took up battle with several of them. After saving Minami, the daughter of the creator of a V-Pet, Takato looked after her until she was kidnapped by rogue Digimon and taken to VP Labs. Takato, Growlmon, Kai and Seasarmon, Minami's "partner", took after her and rescued her and her father before engaging Mephistomon in battle. Henry, Rika and their partners soon joined the battle against the Ultimate Level Digimon. Takato was present when the battle continued into another dimension where WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. Runaway Locomon Takato was calling Rika and slipped out that the others were planning a surprise party for her. To try and make up for it, he simply suggests they go look at cherry blossoms together instead, but the appearance of crazy Locomon thwarted the idea. Takato and Growlmon were separated after the initial attack on Locomon, with Takato ending up on board one of the Digimon's carriages. Rika and Renamon soon joined him on board, but Rika was soon overtaken by Parasimon and was made to attack Takato. Guilmon, who had caught up to Locomon, helped free Rika from Parasimon's control and Takato biomerged with him to become Gallantmon to save Rika from another Parasimon. Finding out that Locomon's destination was a portal to the Digital World that was allowing an invasion of Parasimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and the other Tamers teamed up to defeat the incoming Parasimon. When the battle became too much, his determination to win caused Gallantmon to Mode Change into Crimson Mode and destroy all of the Parasimon in one shot. Afterwards, Takato attended Rika's birthday party and when Rika left he followed her, but Renamon stopped him from going to her and let her be alone. Video Games * Takato's Guilmon is a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Battle Spirit, and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 and Takato is shown when Guilmon is chosen. * Takato is one of the playable characters of the opening and ending chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. While searching for Calumon, he, Henry, and Rika are captured by Impmon and chained to crosses. After viewing the events of Digimon Adventure and its sequel, they break free from their bonds, only to fight Baihumon to save Impmon. * Takato is the first of the DigiDestined and Tamers that Ryo Akiyama saves during the course of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. After being saved from Impmon, he lends Guilmon and his D-Power to Ryo to aid him in his journey. Takato is the only protagonist that Ryo has to save; Ryo has a choice to save one of two or more in subsequent missions. Trivia * Takato has two image songs. "Across the Tears" is his Best Tamers solo; "Kiseki no Takaramono" ("Treasure of Miracles") is his solo on the Digimon 10th Anniversary CD. His Best Partners duet with Guilmon is "Futari de La La La" ("The Two of Us, La La La"). He also sings two songs with Jenrya and Ruki, "3 Primary Colors" and "Santamon o Sagase!!" ("Search for Santamon!!"), and (naturally) in the male characters' rendition of "The Biggest Dreamer," on the "WE LOVE DiGiMON MUSiC" memorial CD. *When Zoe is at the Autumn Leaf Fair searching for the Toucanmon who have stolen the DigiDestined's D-Tectors, she asks if a Gallantmon has seen them. Gallantmon replies in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon "wish we could help." However, it is extremely unlikely that their appearance in Digimon Frontier can be considered canon. Also note that this was only present in the English dub. Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Human Characters in Digimon Tamers